scars they cut into you
by Aifa Yasha Jaganshi
Summary: some thin is out there in tokyo killing young females. one of kurama's closest friends is taken in to the killers arms. Now there is a hit out for kurama
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own yu yu hakusho  
  
North Tokyo Kurama's apartment   
  
"Kurama you are mine. I will take your soul, your body, everything you hold dear will be mine," Karasu's dark voice rang out from the night. Kurama jumped up from his bed shuddering. He is dead, you killed him, Kurama told himself over and over again. He went through this every night. Karasu's games went on long after his death. He was dead, he had to be dead. No one could live through that plant draining the blood out of their body, slowly, until their heart could not beat any more of the precious liquid. He was dead. He had to be dead. Kurama, still shaky, got himself some milk and sat down in front of the TV. He channel-surfed, as nothing was on. It was 2am, nothing could be on, nothing that would interest him, at least. It had been 4 years since he had fought Karasu, but it seemed as though it was yesterday he was violated by those hands that brought forth so much pain. Kurama hated him so much he could not see how something like that could even have any emotions at all, let alone for him. "I find killing things I love gives me such a rush." The chilling words came back to him. Everything about him was still very much alive, as though he followed Kurama even in death, hoping to get back to him so that Kurama could be his and his alone. His sadistic, twisted 'life'. I am going insane, Kurama thought for just a moment but pushed that aside. Everyone has things that haunted them: Hiei with his past, Yusuke had his death and how he was so close to losing everything he loved, Kuwabara... ok, so nothing went through his mind due to his seeming absence of one.  
  
East Tokyo, McGaland's Irish Pub  
  
  
  
"Go to hell!" a short girl spat at a taller man as the moon was still high in the night sky.  
  
"I have already been there. It is a very nice place," he teased her.  
  
She threw her knife at him. "Is that the best you can do?" the tall dark figure stepped closer to her. His pale skin glowed, his violet eyes gazed darkly down at her. "You are so beautiful," he said, looking at her. "Therefore, I must kill you to preserve your beauty forever in the immortal grace of death and blood, saving the look on your face as you die slowly." His words came out like blood-soaked silk. He raised his hand as the shoulder of the young girl blew up, splattering blood everywhere around her. The pain she was feeling was unbearable. She screamed as the pain continued with more explosions. Her leg felt as though it was no longer attached to her body, but it had to be due to the fact that more pain could be felt as another blow was made upon it. "AH! Get off me!" she screamed as her pain got the best of her. she attempted to stand back up but failed as she was struck by another bomb. With her last bit of strength, she stood up, shaking because of the pain that shot through her body. A soft hand brushed across her torso, right above her left hip. She fell forward into a strong grasp, holding her up, which she could no longer do for herself.  
  
Her head fell to the side as the crow like man placed his hand on her chin, gently. With his other hand, he slowly removed his mask, which contained his power, that of a quest class, and dropped it to the ground. He ran his lips against her neck softly. She whined due to the pain she was still in and the mix of fear she was filled with. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. You may even enjoy it," his voice sounding deadly. He pressed his lips harder against her neck, kissing it slowly as she shuddered in his tight grasp. She couldn't run, nor could she move any more. Blood slowly draining from her body, her world continued to slowly go black as all the pain seemed to stop.  
  
"You're dying... your heart is so close to stopping..." he whispered, pulling his lips away from her neck. Gently touching her chin again, he looked into her eyes. She showed no fear in them, too close to a blissful coma to feel. He placed his lips on hers and kissed her, sending his thoughts into her mind. "You are mine... your body, your soul, i have taken you completely." His lips still locked over hers, she took a forced, deep, breath, her lungs filling with a warm mix. He held her close to him, her limp body losing warmth, holding her still closer. As her body imploded. He protected her face to save it for his memories, and so the feeling of her warm blood could be saved also as it spattered onto him. He dropped her body, which had been mutilated beyond recognition from the blast. He smiled and walked away.  
  
North Tokyo Kurama's apartment  
  
Kurama had fallen asleep in front of the television. As the news can on, the chimes of the beginning of 'Ohayoo, Tokyo' awoke him.  
  
"Ohayoo, Tokyo!" the news caster's voice came from the television.  
  
"The string of murders has continued. In East Tokyo another young girl was killed last night. She was identified by her sister as Kali KaHowashi. This brings the death total to four, all killed in the same way: blown to pieces and mutilated save for the face. Women, ages 14 to 30, are advised to stay inside after dark." Kurama's expression went cold. He had know Kali and her sister for a little over a year now. He stood up then froze. Blown up? he shuddered. NO! He is dead; you killed him. You were there. You did it. He is never coming back! Kurama's told him self . 


	2. scars ch2

Disclaimer: don't own Kurama, Karasu, or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or plots... yeah...Umm, is that all I don't own?? I think so, unless you want me to tell you I don't own Tokyo but I think you know that =^_^= Oh yeah, and I don't own Discovery Zone either!   
  
East Tokyo KaHowashi Apartment.   
  
"God dammed!" Kali's sister Kuro-Krow "She had to go out... 'I'll be fine, I am just going to get a drink or two'... and she gets herself killed!" Krow shouted at the blank walls. She fell to her knees and started to cry again. Life had seemed to come to an end. It was her and her sister, the last of their line, now... just her, alone... Kali... why couldn't you have listened...just this once, just once, and you would still be here and everything would be ok, Kuro-Krow thought. "Life is hell" she said to the walls as she cleaned some of the mess Kali had left from the night before. The apartment had to be clean for the veiwing at least.   
  
North Tokyo, Outside Kurama's apartment   
  
"Kurama..." a voice reached out. "See what I have done and what I still can do?... You are mine. I own you, your soul, your thoughts, your mind are all mine!" Kurama blacked out.   
  
Tokyo Park   
  
The moon was high and full that night. A dark girl walked around the edge of the lake, which stood still in the park. The clouds rolled over the moon, sending the park into darkness as it started to rain, no not just rain, it poured. "Kirara, my dove" Karasu's voice rang out from the darkness. "Lord," she said kneeling on one knee. Karasu stepped out from the shadows looking down at her. "Bring me Shuuichi Minamino. If you do so, you will be rewarded greatly..." he told her. "He resides currently at Tokyo University." His dark voice spun like a spiders web. " I want him alive," Karasu's tone changed; he was demanding now. "There will be hell to pay if he is hurt. Kirara," Karasu bent down taking her chin in his one hand, he slowly stood up, having her do the same. His middle and ring fingers sat on her jugular veins. Gently sitting there but still threatening in every way. His violet eyes had a soft look that quickly changed to a dark gaze of death. "Don't fail me, Kirara." "I won't fail you," she said, her voice cold as ice. "You're mine, remember that, Kirara. You stole from me and your life became mine to do with as I wish." "I was four," she cut in. "I know, and you 16 now," he said, brushing the bit of hair away from her eyes. "And you have killed more demons then any of my other assassins. Now I want you to go find Shuuichi and bring him to me." "Hai." Karasu handed her a leather bound folder that contained everything she needed, a new name with photo ID, a picture of her victim, and the papers she needed to get into the school. "Now, Nori Shiin, I will be waiting for you."   
  
East Tokyo KaHowashi Apartment.   
  
Krow sat in front of her TV at home as she channel surfed the stations over and over again. The house was finally clean for the wake to be at home, but it seemed so odd to bring Kali back to her home. "You were really the out-going one Kali. I mean you were always ready to kick ass... Like the one time we went to Discovery Zone for our fourth birthday party and those boys were bulling you so you turned around and punched them in the face. They ran away crying..." Krow said to the wall. She knew that Kali could not hear her but it was soothing just to talk out loud like she was there. "If only it was as easy as punching some one in the face now..." Krow sighed and slid deeper into her chair. She closed her eyes, just as she did there was a knock on the door and the bell rang. "I'm coming," she said, standing up at the door. Kurama stood there holding a box. "Oh. Konnichiwa, Shuuichi-san um .. come in," she said. Kurama stepped inside wearing the same warm smile he always had on. "Oh, yes. This is for you, I know after what happened you have probably been really busy cleaning and have not had time to eat." "Oh, thank you," Krow blushed lightly, as she took the food from Kurama. "Umm thank you again," she stuttered, her cheeks a strawberry red. "Would you like to stay? I have never really been good with being alone," she said. "I can't stay long, how about you come over later tonight, ok?" "Hai," she smiled and thanked him again for the food. 


	3. ch3 scars

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho!   
  
Tokyo U. 8:45 am 4th floor west hall   
  
The next day, the halls were busy with students hurrying to their classes. "Um, sir?" a girl with a baby blue shirt on and tight blue jeans tapped Kurama's shoulder. "Nani?" he turned around. "Um.. do you know were the bio lab is?" she asked holding up her schedule. "Yes, follow me. I am on my way there," Kurama said. "Thank you, by the way I am Nori Shiin," she said, smiling. "Shuuichi Minamino" he said. "Nice to meet you," she said, taking quick steps to keep up with him. "You as well." "I just moved to Japan, so I am a little lost and all," she lied. "Where did you move from?" Kurama questioned her.   
  
Her mind raced, quickly trying to think of a country she knew a lot about and one that if it became that bad, she could fake and accent for. She couldn't think of one, something like this never came up before in the job. "What?" she asked, pretending she did not hear him. "Where did you move from?" "Oh... I moved from America," she lied.  
  
Again her life was banked on the lies she made to lure her pray in and kill them like a spider. Tying them up in her web so they are in too deep to get away, then letting them stay there, making futile attempts to free themselves from her destruction. "I have been there, once," Kurama said. "This school is really big," Nori said, trying to pull the topic off of herself. "It is, but you'll get used to it. If you know the right way to go you'll never be late." "Really?" she asked. "Indubitably."   
  
Tokyo U. 2:00 pm 1st floor north hall.   
  
Krow sat in the student lounge reading a book between her classes. She had an hour free so there was no point in walking all the way back to her dorm from the school, so she sat down to read. The lounge was almost silent except for the sink, which continuously dripped. Drip...drip...drip...drip... it repeated its synchronized symphony.   
  
The world was black as ever. Nothing could be seen, but the world could be felt spinning as death came near. The sweet bliss of not feeling any pain. Mari took her last breath as...   
  
Krow slammed her book shut. She was in no mood to read that right now; not with everything that was going on at this time. Too much all at one time, this was never something that she could have planned. The pain of life at the time of her sister's death, the stress between school work and arranging a funeral, it was all too much.   
  
She slid down in the seat and started to cry as she had many times in this week from hell. Krow jump as the door across the room was opened and close with a load click.   
  
She quickly wiped her eyes. Trying to hide the evidence that she had been crying, she hid her nose in the book she had.   
  
"Krow..." a familiar voice said. Kurama sat down next to her, her eyes red from crying. "You know things can only get better from this point on," Kurama told her, his voice smooth, caring, and understanding.   
  
"Shuuichi..." her sobs continued.   
  
"No one's here Krow you can just say Kurama....." she had known his name for some time but never used it in fear that someone may over hear her. "Oh, Kurama, how can this all be? I mean everything that has been happening. There so much! What have I done to have the gods so mad at me?" she started to cry again. "Don't cry..." Kurama said softly. "Things will get better," he hugged her close to him as her stream of tears continued to flow like a river. "Krow, I am going to help you out with some of the arrangements. I can't let you do all of this alone with all that is going on. You have not eaten all day and if I had not brought food, I know you would not have eaten last night."  
  
  
  
She looked up at him. "But I could not ask you to do that."   
  
"You didn't. I offered to. When is your last class?"   
  
"4:30 to 5:00"   
  
"Ok, then I will meet you at your dorm at 5:30. We will have dinner then work a little ok?"   
  
"Hai" 


End file.
